


3 in the Fucking Morning Fucking Ass Fuck Alarm

by Salamandriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teenagers, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandriod/pseuds/Salamandriod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p>
<p>AKA The one time Jim Moriarty just wanted to get to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 in the Fucking Morning Fucking Ass Fuck Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Stephanie! I hope this lives up to your expectations.
> 
> Shout out to Carl for helping me edit and convincing me to keep the title as is.

Nineteen hours. That's how long it's been since Jim last felt the soft kiss of his pillow. Nineteen hours of facing hell since leaving his blankets and he was oh so close to being done with it. Nineteen hours split between a physics lab, two exams, and a paper, plus studying for yet another exam for the following day. But it was over, nearly. All he had to do was get up to his room and collapse into bed, never mind that it was already half past two in the morning.

 

Jim drew his coat a bit tighter around himself as he trudged along the path to the residence halls, loathing the cold air even if it was the one thing keeping him alert. He did his best to ignore how the wind bit into his exposed skin, focusing entirely on the pile of blankets that he could sleep under the moment he was inside. So focused, in fact, he nearly tripped over the stairs that led up to his building before he realized that he was so close to his goal. The climb up the stairs was another labor in of itself. Ever so slowly he made his way upwards, until only the door and icy fingers remained his foes.

 

Inside the building was hell compared to outside. The heat melted the ice that clung to him, making him feel as though his skin was melting off. Jim took a moment to let himself burn, letting the heat work its way into his very bones before even considering moving again. When he did move it was easier, smoother.

 

Never before had Jim been so happy that his room was on the first floor. No more stairs to climb to get to his room, only a short walk down the hallway. He didn’t even bother to turn the light on or put his bag in its proper place, simply dumping it by the door for his morning self to take care of, grumbling to himself all the while. He stripped swiftly, replacing itchy clothes for warm, flannel pajamas.

 

Finally Jim climbed into his bed, gathering all of the blankets on top of his still cold body. The day was done, it couldn’t possibly get worse. He should have known that it wouldn’t be quite that easy.

 

The moment he laid his head down and passed out, the fire alarm screeched to life, bringing the building to life with it. From down the hall he heard someone scream “Fuck me,” and the soft sound of footsteps as people left the building. At first Jim simply tugged his blankets up over his head to try and block out the world, but the alarm kept screaming, creating an entirely different sort of hell in the hall than the one he’d walked into only minutes ago.

 

“Hurry up, Jim,” his neighbor Richard called, knocking softly on his door. Richard was one of the few people that he could stand to be around in the hall, and of course the only one that would make sure that he actually got up. Jim cursed under his breath, but he knew that Richard was just looking out for him. He rolled out of bed, still clinging to his duvet, and slipped a pair of loose shoes on. He grabbed his phone and his I.D., then rearranged his warm blanket shell before stepping out his door. Richard smiled softly at him, glad to see his friend. “Come on.”

 

Together they joined the herd of other students making their way to the grass, cold air once again biting into flesh. At least this time Jim had a thick blanket to protect him. He stopped at the edge of the grass, a bit away from the rest of the people, wanting to let himself rest as much as possible even without a pillow. Richard had wandered off, chatting with the others all too happily for three in the morning. The fire alarm was still screeching its warning even as the last of the students exited.

 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, Jim thought as he watched the last students walk to the grass. In particular he was watching a certain Sebastian Moran, and certainly not because he was walking around outside in nothing but a pair of tiger print pants. Well, not _only_ because of that. He’d seen Sebastian a few times during hall meetings and simply in passing, but he was enthralled by him. Gorgeous physique, a smile that could warm even his heart, and a thick novel usually in hand. Unfortunately for him they never did more than have a passing glance at each other, and he was sure that Sebastian barely recognized that he existed. At least that let him admire from a distance without any risk.

 

Jim let his gaze idle on Sebastian’s form for a while, glad that he could blame the cold for his cheeks being red. He wondered how the other could stand to be out in the cold wearing practically nothing. It seemed that the only thing keeping him warm was his grin as he chatted away with a few of his friends, some of them doing nothing to hide how they stared at the girls. The image of Sebastian, naked with his head tossed back in laughter lingered in his mind even as he started to drift off once more, dreaming that he was the one Sebastian wanted to be around.

 

The first thing he noticed when he jerked awake again was that the screeching alarm had stopped. The second thing was that Sebastian was standing in front of him, grinning down at him. “You alright?” Sebastian asked. He must have been standing there for a moment, Jim thought.

 

“Yeah, I- I’m fine,” Jim replied, pulling his face out of the blankets just enough to be heard before burrowing back in. “Just tired.”

 

“Yeah, well, it looked like you were about to fall over,” Sebastian retorted, giving Jim a light nudge. Jim simply glared at him in return, not daring to expose his face to the cold again. “Anyways, I was wondering if you had any extra space under that blanket. Everyone else seems to only have something for themselves, and it’s kinda cold out.”

 

“Kind of cold?” Jim scoffed, unable to help a small smirk. Without hesitation, though, he carefully unwrapped part of the duvet from around himself and held it open for Sebastian to wrap himself up in. The other did so immediately, grabbing the edge and tugging it around himself and back towards Jim until they were wrapped together tightly in a cocoon of blanket. Jim tensed when Sebastian pressed against him, hoping the other mistook it for shock about his cold body than his body itself.

 

“Thanks. Out of all the people in our hall and my fucking roommate had to set the alarm of,” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. Jim wrinkled his nose at the mention of the cause of his troubles, glad that he at least had someone to blame now. “Love him to death, but he needs to learn when the best time to try and cook bacon is.”

 

He paused for a moment, then looked down at Jim with a slight flush on his face. “Sebastian, by the way. You’re Jim, right? I keep seeing you around.”

 

Jim jumped slightly when Sebastian suddenly introduced himself before catching up and nodding. “I know who you are, and yes, Jim,” he replied. He could see Sebastian start to grin again and quickly looked away, not needing any more blood to rush to his cheeks. “Nice pants,” he added quickly, intending to make it sound like he was mocking him.

 

Sebastian seemed all too pleased that Jim already knew who he was, looking a bit like a puppy who just received a pat to the head. “Oh, shut up. Ladies love them. Guys, too,” he teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively at him. Sebastian shifted around on his feet from the cold, tugging the duvet tighter around them and inadvertently pressing their bodies against each other once more. Jim did his best not to jump this time since he wasn’t as cold. Besides, he knew he wouldn’t get a chance like this again, to lean against his crush’s bare chest. It would be a crime not to take advantage of their situation, even if his heart was fluttering.

 

“I’m sure everyone’s just throwing themselves at you when you wear them,” Jim retorted with a roll of his eyes. Sebastian made to speak again, but before a word could get out their Resident Adviser gave them the okay to head back inside.

 

“Mind if I stick with you until we’re back inside?” he asked.

 

“Just come on, I don’t want to be out any longer,” Jim answered quickly, already moving back towards the building. They moved surprisingly quickly through the herd of students, especially given that they were essentially four legs moving one body.

 

There were quite a few, Jim noticed, that had roughly equally sized blankets that he did, but the only other thought that came to mind was that they were all likely sleeping as well.

 

Once they were finally inside the hall, Jim relaxed his iron grip on his blanket so that it just laid across their shoulders, letting the warm air greet their skin. He barely noticed as Sebastian stuck with him to his door, only realizing he was still there as he fumbled with his key. “Don’t you live on the third floor?” he asked, finally getting the key in.

 

Sebastian grinned and scratched the back of his head as though he really hadn’t expected to make it this far. “Yeah, but I don’t really want to go back to my room. Smells like smoke,” he replied awkwardly. Jim stared at him, not buying it. Sebastian hesitated a few moments, then sighed. “Okay, that’s only part of it. I think you’re pretty cute, alright? I’ve just never known how to come up and talk to you. And your room won’t smell like smoke all night,” he explained. “Do you mind if I spend the night?”

 

Jim’s heart leapt up into his throat at Sebastian’s words, and his cheeks burned hot enough that he thought the fire alarm might go off again. “Y-Yeah. No problem,” he stuttered, immediately turning back to the door and pushing it open. “And you’re pretty cute, too,” he muttered quickly. He led Sebastian inside, keeping his head down to try and hide his embarrassment. He worked quickly to remake his bed, then slipped back under the small mountain of blankets, keeping to one side so Sebastian could get in beside him, all while looking away from him.

 

He felt the bed dip beside him and a body wiggle in, glad that the lights were out so that he couldn’t actually see Sebastian moving like that. Just as he thought that they were about to sleep like that, Sebastian rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Jim’s middle, tugging him close like an oversized teddy bear.

 

“Want to go out for coffee tomorrow?” Sebastian asked quietly, voice breaking the silence of the room.

 

“I have an exam tomorrow, so go the fuck to sleep,” Jim replied sharply.

 

“So can I meet you at the coffee shop after you ace your exam? And I know you will, you’re a genius, I’ve seen the lectures you come out of.”

 

The silence stretched out for a moment between them, then a small breath left Jim. “I’ll be done by two. You better be paying, though. And you better bring one of those books I see you carrying around all the time.”

 

“Deal,” Sebastian grinned. He pressed a light kiss to Jim’s hair and squeezed him slightly before releasing him. “Sleep tight.”

 

“You too,” Jim mumbled, already drifting off into the welcome arms of sleep.

 

“And the pants do work. You liked them, obviously.”

 

Jim kicked his foot back, hitting Sebastian’s knee and earning a grunt from the other.

 

“Good night, _tiger_.”


End file.
